Forever: the Sequel to Breathe
by Kindred Hearts
Summary: It's their senior year at PCA, and Quinn and Logan believe that they can survive it all; even Dana and Mark. But what happens when Logan's grandmother heads the biggest attempt yet to seperate them? Will they truly be together "forever", or rip apart?
1. Chapter 1: Sunset Beginnings

**6.16.10 UPDATE! PLEASE READ!**

Dear readers,

I am sorry to say that I have not updated in a very long time; I know that I have dissappointed some and annoyed others, but I do have a legitimate reason. My computer is currently unusable and all of the other chapters have been typed and edited on that computer which has prevented me from uploading a new post, or using a junk drive to transfer it in case of chances of a virus. Until I am able to get to my computer, I will have to put this story on hold. I am greatly upset by this, but I promise three chapters for my next update. Thank you all for your understanding, I hope to update before the end of the month! Now please enjoy!

KindredHearts

**NOTE: This is the sequel to the story Breathe. It continues on at the beginning of their senior year after a three month summer break. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sunset Beginnings**

"Mr. Reese, I understand that it may be hard for your brain to comprehend the advanced words that I'm using this early in the morning; so please allow me to make myself clearer in a way that you'll easily understand. Get off of your butt, into the shower, and down to the kitchen now so that you can leave, and I won't have to see you for the next three months!"

Blinking back the sleep of the night before, Logan's brown eyes fluttered open as he looked around; landing with a glare on the obnoxious English accented voice intruding on his dreams. "What?" he hissed, grabbing his plaid blue covers, and pulling them closer to his body; turning away from the annoyance.

"Mr. Reese, trust me; this would all go easier if you just listened- for once."

"Chauncey, get out of my room."

"Not until you-"

"I'm up alright?" Logan screamed, jumping out of the king sized bed and walking across the stretch of space that led to his personal bathroom. Slamming the door behind him, he walked over to the sink; placing his hands on either side of the sink's surface, Logan inhaled deeply before looking up. In the mirror, he saw a handsome young man with dark, curly brown hair with golden accents that slightly fell over his eye; model good looks accentuated every part of his face right down to his beautiful chocolate eyes. Running a golden, sun tanned hand through his curls; Logan reached for his toothbrush and began to get ready for his day.

"Good morning, son," the dashing Mr. Reese said as he came bustling down the stairs with brief case and suit jacket in hand.

"Where are you off to?" Logan asked, staring at his father with a barely interested look and a monotone as he swallowed another forkful of Eggs Benedict served over toasted rye bread.

"Signing papers. You know, not everything I do is fabulous; unless you consider black ink pens and men thirty and over fabulous."

"Yeah, not really," Logan sighed, pushing back his chair and heading toward the stairs and back up to his room.

"Son?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you. Congratulations, you're a senior. You made it."

"Thanks, Dad," Logan said, a bit surprised as he took a step closer to his father. Nodding his head in response, Mr. Reese sped to the door, grabbing his keys; the only sound left by him being that of the tires screeching on gravel as he took off down the California highway in his brand new jet black Lamborghini.

.

It was a two hour drive from the Reese's secluded house out in the suburbs of California to PCA. Logan was ready; his bags packed in the trunk, his pear pod on the limo's dock and ready to go, his laptop charged and already on his favorite gaming site, and his cell phone sitting beside him as he sat in the car and stared out at the trees as the limo flew past them. This was it. His last time going to PCA for the first time for a new school year; he was a senior, and now everything was changing. It was a sad revelation. After all, some of his best years had been spent at PCA; it held most of his favorite memories. There was that time in 6th grade when he met Michael at football tryouts and the two were tackled by the even then overpowering Vince Blake, how they'd both been sent to the nurse's office after their first game due to injuries from being tackled, how they'd finally learned to brace themselves to be tackled. Then there were the more recent things; Zoey and Chase finally getting together, Lola and Zoey attacking each other in the mud at his beauty pageant (although they had ruined the entire show and his designer suit), and then there was his favorite memory; the day that he told Quinn and all of PCA that he loved her. Smiling at the memory, Logan looked down at his phone, the displaying image one of him and Quinn cuddled together on her porch in Seattle.

Smiling, Logan suddenly realized just how much he'd missed Quinn in the past two weeks since he's last seen her. She had come to visit him in California for a week before heading back home and packing up for the school year to begin. Now, as he rode into PCA, his heart began to race at the thought of seeing the beautiful face smiling at

him.

"_Are you nervous?" she has asked, curled into his arms while staring out at the sunset from his roof."_

"_For what?" he asked, looking at his love with confusion. He had been so happy that she was there. He was dreading that fact that she'd be heading back home tomorrow. _

"_School. We're seniors now. This is our last year at PCA. Then it's off to college, and things change." Looking over at Quinn, Logan saw something that he'd never really seen there before; fear. Reaching out his hand and taking hers in it, Logan gave a little squeeze before smiling at her and kissing the top of her forehead._

"_No matter what; I promise you, Quinnifer Jeanette Pensky, that nothing will change between us. And if it does, it'll be for us to be closer. Trust me." _

"Okay, we're seniors now."

"No kidding."

"Which means, that I get to put this poster up without your complaints!"

"No one wants to stare at your European boyfriend for a year!"

"Well, no one wants to stare at yours either, but we're forced to see his face almost every single day."

"Funny."

"Okay, girls. Why don't we just settle this like grown up, mature women?" Zoey asked, stepping in between her two friends as they stood glaring at each other.

"Um, because we're not?" Lola snapped, rolling here eyes and stepping towards Quinn.

"Yeah, some of us prefer to be the obnoxious brats of the family," Quinn retorted stepping towards Lola.

"Stop taking steps, the both of you! We are best friends, living together in our senior year! Does it really matter if Lola has some guy hanging on the wall for a while? We had to stare at Mark for months when you two were dating!"

"Yeah, that caused nightmares," Lola cried.

"Well, when you put it that way," Quinn sighed, walking over to Lola, grabbing her picture and fleeing through the door. "No!"

"She'll be back," Lola said, before taking off after her friend. Shaking her head, Zoey sat down on the edge of her bed, and began to unpack another box of books. A lot had changed over the summer; Lola had come back looking one hundred percent like herself. Her hair had grown back down to her elbows and she flaunted it with blue tips running along its edges and one long blue strand of hair. Quinn had trimmed her hair to right above her elbows and straightened it, which gave it that "old time Quinn" look as it sat down with two braids tied in with yellow and blue ribbons. Zoey had changed too. Her hair had gone back to its original blonde and held all natural streaks and highlights. Sighing, Zoey flung herself back onto her bed and closed her eyes. To think that five short years ago they -minus Lola- had all meant and become such great friends. They'd gone through so much together, grown up together. It was hard to believe that this was their last year at PCA.

_Hey soul sister,_ _ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo; _  
_The way you move ain't fair you know._ _Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight…_

"Hello?" Zoey asked, holding her new pink and red PearPhone to her ear.

"Hey hey hey," Chase's excited voice boomed in through the speaker. Smiling, Zoey pulled her feet up onto the bed, and cuddled into a comfortable position to talk to her boyfriend.

"Did you just get here?"

"About an hour ago actually. I'm going to take a break from unpacking, and go get a coffee. I wanted to know if my favorite PCAer – nest to you, Michael- wanted to join me?"

"I'll meet you in the quad," Zoey laughed, sliding off the bed, putting her shoes back on, and running out to the quad to meet Chase.

* * *

"I don't know. I think the guava is better than the kiwi."

"Really? I thought that kiwi gave it that extra burst." Quinn and Lola were sitting at a table in the girls' lounge, drinking the newest Blitz juices. The two had settled their little dispute after a few tackles, tickling, and some compromise; Lola could put the picture up if Quinn could put one up of Logan as well. Looking over her shoulder, Quinn saw that PCA was beginning to again burst with activity as it reached the noon hours. Girls were squealing as they were reunited with their friends or boyfriends, and some guys that had gathered in the lounge were punching, high fiving, and "man-hugging" their hellos. However, there was one guy that Quinn particularly wanted to see and he still hadn't called, texted, or shown up yet. Glancing down at her phone, Quinn looked at the picture of them taken out on his golf course in his house in California. The two were laughing and sitting in a golf cart, staring at each other lovingly.

"I haven't seen the guys yet," Lola said, sensing Quinn's nervousness. "I wonder where they are, they usually take a break from unpacking by now."

"I don't know, maybe we should go and look for them?"

"Yeah," Lola said, standing up and holding out her arm for Quinn to link to, then walking down the hall and out into the quad.

* * *

"Okay, is it just me or are the girls _finer_ than ever this year?"

"I really couldn't say," Logan said, rolling his eyes at his best friend. He nodded a hello as his other blonde friend walked up to him with a coffee in his hand.

"So, no sign of the girls yet? Besides Zoey I mean?" James asked.

"Nope, but Michael doesn't seem to really care," Logan smirked as he watched his friend stare at girl after girl. "And I thought that I used to be bad."

"Oh, you were. Just not in the way that _you _thought. The rest of us? We all had our own ideas of you," Michael explained as he walked around Logan looking in the direction of an ex of his named Vanessa.

"Either you're on serious Lisa withdraw, or you're still recovering from the Lola blow."

"Lola blow?" James asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, Lola found some French guy that she likes over break, and emailed Mike to tell him all about it. It's sickening. Girls can be so dumb, especially if they're Lola."

"Shut up, Reese," Michael scoffed, as he walked in the direction of Vanessa.

"Logan! My man!" Dustin called out, walking in the direction of Logan, with a pretty brunette on one arm and a blonde on the other; a red head walking behind him. The newly dubbed sophomore apparently already loved his 10th grade year.

"What's up?" Logan asked, giving a side glance of amusement to James whose face held a horror stricken expression upon it.

"James! Dude, what goes on?"

"Nothing. Um, who are your friends?"

"Oh! This is Beth, Jenny, and Reggie," Dustin said nonchalantly, pointing to the brunette, blonde, and red heads. "Have you seen Zoe? We're supposed to check in with each other."

"She's with Chase in the quad," James replied, "I'll help you look for her." James sauntered off behind Dustin, trying his hardest to conceal his amusement at the site before him. He knew that Zoey would freak on Dustin, but it would be so worth it; Dustin was turning too much into how Logan used to be. Maybe he needed a Quinn.

"You know, Reese, if I didn't know better, I'd think you'd gotten lost. Then again, your dad can send out all of California to look for you. Still, that doesn't explain why someone didn't call to tell me that they were here or where to meet them." He recognized that voice. Turning around, a smile already on his face, Logan looked into the eyes of his beloved Quinn. Even in slight annoyance, her voice made him melt.

"I had my reasons," Logan smirked as he began to step towards her.

"And they would be?" Quinn challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest, tilted her head, and glared at him.

"Because I was busy setting up our favorite little spot on the beach, and trying to surprise you; it wasn't as easy as it sounds." Walking over to her, Logan slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him for a hug, soon feeling her arms wrapping around him as well; and breathing in her coco-berry shampoo, honey perfume, Logan smiled. This was a moment that he loved. Pulling back, he looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. Reaching his hand up and caressing her face before brushing her bangs out of her eyes; Logan leaned down, pressing his soft lips against Quinn's, whose lips immediately reacted in response. It was a passionate hello kiss that was beautiful in its own private way as the two pressed more deeply into it. Lola, who had been standing beside Quinn, found it a bit awkward, and while she handled it at first, it was time to break up the love fest for at least a moment. Clearing her throat, Lola made her presence very clear among the friends.

"Hi, Lola," Logan sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Quinn's arms, and reaching over and hugging her.

"Hello," she smiled back at her friends. Her smile grew wider as she saw Michael, followed by Chase, Zoey, and James coming towards the group of friends. Running to Michael, Lola wrapped her arms around him, and then hugged hellos to James and Chase in turn. Smiling, the friends all greeted each other and began to walk to their favorite lunch table, reminiscing about their summer and all of the events that had taken place in the previous weeks. Just like old times.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zoe!"

"Um, hey. Sorry, I don't recognize the number; I haven't transferred all of the numbers that I have from my old phone yet. May I ask who's-"

"It's Nicole!"

* * *

"So you'll never guess who called Zoey today."

"Who?"

"Well I want you to guess, even if you don't figure it out," Quinn giggled as Logan smirked at her. Brushing her hair back over her shoulder and resting her head atop it, Quinn gave her best model face and said with a posh tone, "so Mr. Reese, give it your best shot. _Who_do you think called Zoey Brooks?"

"Hm, I'm gonna lock in Stacey Dilson."

"Stacey? Why Stacey?" Quinn asked, her face twisting into one of confusion. Laughing, Logan leaned up from his lounging position across the light purple and red blanket, and kissed Quinn softly on the lips.

"To complain about Dustin's new girlfriend…s."

"Good guess, but no."

"Ok… Some Hawaiian dude that almost beat the crap out of Chase over Zoey."

"Did that really happen?"

"It's possible," Logan shrugged. "So, you want to just tell me now?"

"Fine," Quinn sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "Nicole."

"Bristow?"

"Uhuh."

"Nicole as in guy obsessed, failed nearly every class at one point because one of her boyfriends or crushes was in them, and dated that weird genius guy to help us in the robot competition Nicole?"

"Yes," Quinn laughed.

"Oh. Wow. Well that was my next guess so…"

"Oh, right!" leaning in and kissing Logan, Quinn pulled back and rested herself on top of her bag, facing him.

"So, Nicole's coming back?"

"I don't know. Zoey didn't really tell me much, she was running off to meet Chase, and I was running off to meet you. Lola and Michael are watching Girly Cow together."

"You're not serious?"

"About what?"

"Lola and Michael. She is such a –"

"Hey-" Quinn swatted at his muscular arm with her soft fingertips.

"I'm just saying that using him isn't very friend like."

"As cute as it is that you're concerned for Michael, trust me; Lola isn't using anyone- at least not yet." Sighing, Logan slid his arms behind his head, and changed positions as he began to look around.

"How pathetic is it that we've spent most of our date talking about our friends?"

"We've only been talking about them for like an hour."

"Quinn, we've been out here for an hour and a half. Besides, I can think of better things that we can do with our time." Logan said flirtatiously, winking at Quinn and leaning in towards her.

"Oh, really?" Quinn purred. As Logan nodded and leaned in further, Quinn shot up and began to run along the shore line. "So can I!" she shouted back, laughing and running into and out of the cold water. Shaking his head and running after her, Logan took off. As the two formed a game of attacking each other, the water and moonlight seemed to dance around them, setting the scene and showcasing their love.

* * *

So, here we are. The sequel to Breathe. I truthfully hope that you enjoyed it! I worked extremely hard and it took a while to finish the first chapter because I was repeatedly editing until I finally came to this copy. I'm extremely satisfied and proud with what I've done, and I hope that you are too. The next chapter will be out soon! PLEASE R&R! Thank you so much for continuing to read and check on Breathe and my author page! You are all such wonderful and dedicated fans, and you kept me motivated to get to work! Again, I hope that you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2: Now and Then

**Well, I'm back! I want to thank all of you fabulous people that continue to read and favorite my stories,it inspires me so much. I realized that I may never retrieve what I once wrote, but I don't care. I completely revamped the original idea and went to work. So, as I promised, the next three chapters. I've grown as a writer over these past two years which I hope you all notice. I am very proud to say that I see this story being finished by December at least, depending on how long I want to make it. So please, all of you that have kept this story shelved on the back on your alerts and emails, read and enjoy! I think it's QUOGAN time!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Now and Then**

"I'm not ready for this." Logan turned his head toward the sound of his girlfriend's voice, confusion clouding his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this. We're seniors, Logan. We- We're not little kids anymore. Everything is going to change. I can't…" Quinn fidgeted with her fingers, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to show. Logan's eyes now burrowed into hers, but she looked away, afraid of what they might reveal. She could hear his steady breathing, just waiting for further explanation; yet, she offered none, instead biting her lips in fear of the words that dared to escape.

"Quinn," he said softly, reaching over to calm her frenetic fingers. Caressing her hand, he silently beckoned her to continue.

"Last year, it was rough. I just…I'm afraid of what _this_ one will bring. Dean Rivers even said that things will change, people, relationships."

"Stop," Logan demanded, his brow furrowing in frustration. He couldn't comprehend how she could think this way, especially after last year. For Logan, the struggles were what made their present year so important, they were able to overcome anything together. Now, he wondered if Quinn believed that they could.

"Logan, we graduate this year. We're going off to college, and we're choosing two completely different lives. I have to think logically about-"

"So why question it now, at the beginning of the school year?" shouted Logan. This outburst drew the attention of more than a few PCA students. Quinn nervously glanced around at the curious eyes now trailing her every move as she and Logan sat, center of attention, in the Quad. Their blue table, covered with now ignored class schedules and sandwiches, now one of the few topics Quinn could catch from the hushed tones of the onlookers.

"Logan," Quinn warned. Logan's eyes had never strayed from Quinn, she wasn't even sure if he was aware of their becoming a spectacle.

"We should get going. I have class in a few minutes, and yours is across campus." Quinn sat there, mouth poised in protest as she watched Logan sling his black book bag over his shoulder, scoop up his papers, discard his leftover food, and make his way down the steps towards the main building. Hoping to avoid any further embarrassment should tears actually escape her eyes, Quinn quickly repeated Logan's earlier actions, making her way across campus as quickly as possible.

* * *

"You look like crap," James laughed, eying Logan as he bounded into the class, anger coloring his features. Logan simply ignored him and plopped his bag onto the tan desk in the AP Calculus class. Taking a seat, he tilted his head back and let out a long, calming breath, closing his eyes for a moment of peace.

"What happened?"

"Don't get a girlfriend," was Logan's stoic reply. James simply stared at him, knowing that Logan didn't truly mean what he was saying.

"Care to continue?"

"Quinn's being ridiculous. She's actually giving me crap about how this year is going to change everything and our relationship. After all that we went through last year, how could she even say that to me? She's acting like we might as well give up now," Logan scoffed.

"I agree, it sounds crazy; but that's only to us."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked, eyes piercing into James', challenging him.

"Just that maybe Quinn didn't mean it in the way it came out. I mean, she has a right to be nervous. We're all going away from each other, and we have to start applying to do it in a few weeks. School just started today, and that's already our reality. It _will_ change everything, maybe she just wanted you to reassure her that it would be for the better?"

"Well, who's going to reassure me?" Logan sighed, ending the conversation as their professor walked in, stack of syllabi in hand.

* * *

Lola never knew exactly why she and Quinn became best friends. She only knew that it worked, and that she would kill for Quinn; a though that crossed her mind as she saw Quinn's beaten expression as she walked into their Literature class.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked, catching Zoey and Michael's, their fellow classmates, attention.

"I'm stupid," Quinn sighed, slipping into the seat next to Lola and burying her face in her hands, letting out a great sigh.

"Since when?" asked Zoey, concern nearly pouring from her.

"Since I told Logan that I already had doubts about how our relationship would fair this year."

"Quinn," Zoey chided.

"I didn't mean it in that way. I just don't want any more change. Dean Rivers freaked me out with all of his talk about moving on and losing what you once had. "

"He gave that same speech at my 9th grade basketball tournament," Michael stated. Lola and Quinn just stared at him while Zoey rolled her eyes and turned back to Quinn.

"Go find Logan after class. I'm sure if you just explain how freaked you are-"

"I'm not finding him. I'm angry at him."

"Well, thanks for telling us that first!" Lola exclaimed, upset that she wasted time defending Logan. Quinn merely grinned at her best friend, already knowing the thought crossing Lola's mind. As the newest hire, Mrs. Lospik, walked in beaming at the class, Quinn began to again question this year.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter. I know it was short, but I think it served its purpose. Please R&R! I need to know if any of you are still out there! Thanks!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Yellow

**Chapter 3: Yellow**

Not expecting the sudden rapping of knuckles at her dorm door, Quinn was startled as she awoke from her nap. Taking quick reconnaissance of her room, Quinn realized that she was all alone. As she made her way to the door, Quinn's eyes traveled to the clock sitting next to Zoey's single bed. It was, in fact, after five and time for Quinn to go find her friends and food. Without a second thought, Quinn opened the door, her gaze falling to the floor as Logan appeared before her.

"Can I come in?" he asked cautiously, afraid of how angry Quinn may be with him. However, she simply nodded and held the door open for him. Taking the room before him in, Logan quickly confirmed that they were alone. He braced himself as he turned to Quinn.

"I-," Quinn stammered, not quite sure if she was still angry or simply tired.

"I overreacted and acted like a jerk. I acted like 9th grade Logan," he nervously laughed, looking at his girlfriend. She ran her pale hand through her soft, brown hair, the silver bracelet that once belonged to her sister adorning her wrist.

"I didn't exactly help," Quinn mumbled, finally looking at her boyfriend.

"Baby," Logan motioned, holding his arms out for her to fit in to. As she settled her body against his, he continued, breathing in the honey scent of her shampoo. "Things will change, but they won't tear us a part. You are the only constant I want, and I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon." Logan felt the wetness of tears land on her chest as a soft sniff came from Quinn.

"I love you, you are such a big goof sometimes Mr. Logan Reese, but I love you," Quinn giggled, tilting her head up so that her eyes were now looking into Logan's beautiful brown orbs.

"I try," he laughed, quickly closing the space between them. He could feel the smile on her lips as he pressed his lips against them. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Logan quickly ended any worries Quinn had of his promise.

00000000000000000000000000

"Okay, so Nicole?" Lola questioned Zoey as the two sauntered over to the couch in their dorm.

"She's coming back," Zoey smiled. "After all of this time, Nicole is finally coming back."

"That's great!" Lola exclaimed, happy to have a friend back in the fold.

"What's great?" Chase 's voice questioned from the doorway. Looking up, Zoey smiled as her boyfriend made his way into their room with Quinn in tow. "They should really fire Coco," Chase laughed before kissing Zoey, then pointing to the clock which indicated how off-limits this meeting was.

"Nicole's coming back!" Lola sang, now beaming at Chase and Quinn.

"That's great!" Quinn said, walking to her bunk, then hesitantly turning back to address her friends. "What does that mean for me? I mean, with your old roommate coming back?"

"It means that you better not slack on cleaning up your chemistry stuff," Lola teased. She knew the truth behind Quinn's question. "You're staying right here with me, Quinny. My best friend only deserves the best," Lola pointed at herself, causing all of her friends to laugh.

* * *

The night at PCA seemed to swell with laughter as its multitude of students sat gathered together throughout the grounds; all sharing about their summers, building friendships, or simply fixing broken relationships. Lounging in what had been recently designated the senior squad, most of the twelfth graders huddled together with their friends in the largest quad on campus, complete with seven different seating areas. In one particular huddle sat Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Quinn, Logan, and James. Gathered together on the purple, wicker benches, the friends laughed loudly at each other's stories, sharing in the simplicity of the night.

"Then Chase decides to run after the lady to give her the bag, but on his way out the door he trips and falls down the first few steps. The store manager thought there was something mentally wrong with him. I was surprised he didn't start bleeding right there!" Zoey guffawed, looking lovingly at Chase as he smirked at her, slightly embarrassed. "But that's my baby, always on some dangerous adventure," she laughed, leaning into him as he pecked the top of her forehead.

"We all really need to hang out for more than one week in the summer. It's ridiculous that we didn't see each other once a month," Lola cried, realizing just how much she had missed her friends. She looked over at Quinn, her best friend, that she had only seen for two weeks throughout the summer; the first time being when all of the friends spent the week at Logan's and the second when Quinn visited Lola's family in New York before Lola returned to Italy for the summer.

"So true," Zoey agreed.

"Well, we have all year to spend time together, let's make the most of it," James said, bringing a cup of strawberry Blitz to his lips.

"I concur," Michael said, earning him several rolled eyes and a few giggles. "It would be drippin'!"

"Can we vote to officially kill that word?" Chase asked, throwing a pillow at his best friend.

"You'll wish you understood one day," Michael scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure _that_ will happen," Logan replied sarcastically, earning a punch in the arm from Michael. As the friends laughed at the three boys' interaction, Quinn nestled closer to Logan. Wrapping his arm around her, he averted his glare from Michael to gaze down at her. She scrunched her nose in the way that always made him melt as he brought his down to brush against it. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm as he turned back to his friends, taking in the moment. Everything felt right; and here, with Quinn in his arms, he felt safe. He was home.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweeter

**Ok, so I used a very specific song in this chapter. If you are not already aware of the song Give Into Me by Garrett Hedlund and Leighton Meester from the film Country Strong, do so now so that you can receive the full affect of this chapter because the song will be used several times in the story and it being used for the first time now is significant. ENJOY! AND PLEASE R&R!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sweeter**

"I think I killed it," James stated to no one in particular as he brought the beaker closer to his face for inspection.

"You may want to let me do that," Quinn suggested, gently lifting the beaker from his hands and examining it with her knowing eyes. James was grateful. He and Quinn had gotten closer over the past year and a half, and now here she was helping him with his AP Chemistry lab.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just know this all so well, and become so calm when you're around it. The average person gets freaked by chemicals."

"I'm not exactly the average person, James," Quinn replied, glancing over at him.

"I know, that's what's good about you. You're you. You know where you fit." Sensing something strange in his tone and word choice, Quinn removed herself from the distraction of the beakers and turned to James.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's really pointless."

"Tell me."

"This girl, Nicole, is coming back. And I get that it's great for you guys, but I already was uprooted when Chase came back. I love Chase, but I love you guys, too. Do I have to lose you guys now?" Surprised by what she was hearing, Quinn took off her goggles, and took a deep breath, attempting to sort her thoughts before answering. Then, she turned back to her beakers.

"These, these are my safety net. When I first came to PCA, I was scared. I didn't know anyone, had never really been away from home, barely had a handful of people that I could call my friends on a good day. I didn't think I'd fit in anywhere. First, there was Dana. Then, Lola replaced her instead of me. I was so alone. I had been friends with Zoey, Nicole, and Lola; but not like now. When Nicole left, I thought that maybe they would accept me. Maybe they'd like me, but I was wrong."

"What?"

"They already loved me. I just didn't let them show it until then. I didn't need any person to come or go in order for me to friends with them. I had to let go of my fears for it to happen. I let go of my beakers, just enough to let them in, and when people started to come into our lives, I thought about my beakers and realized that I didn't want to rely on them anymore."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I suck at connecting chemistry to normal people, but what I'm trying to say is that you opened yourself up to us and let your guard down. You let us love you. That won't just end, James. You're our friend, and you'll still be our friend when Nicole gets here."

"It must be fun being a genius," James smiled at her.

"It has its perks," Quinn smiled.

* * *

The senior class sat, excitement running through their veins, as they awaited the announcement that every senior class before them had been so excited for, the Senior Project. Annually, Dean Rivers would deliver a special address to the seniors two weeks into the school year to address the issue of their senior project, a major project that would be their final grade for all of their classes on top regular exams. While this appeared tedious to them as underclassmen, as seniors they grew all too ecstatic for it, remembering the affect it had on the seniors from the previous years. The point of the project was self-discovery and expression, there were no parameters, and every year the seniors worked diligently to add to their project and meet with their counselors on a monthly basis to report their progress. In every class, there were always the few that refused to give their full effort, resulting in embarrassment for them when the projects were showcased during senior week. However, most of the class participated and always did amazingly well on the projects. Logan, in particular, was excited for the project. It was his chance to excel at something from his own imagination that couldn't be touched by rules or teachers.

"And finally, students, remember. You have the entire year to complete this project. However, you will want to start thinking about it now and begin work on it soon. This will be the last PCA will see of you before graduation, you want to make it a representation of yourself, not a mockery," Dean Rivers stated, closing his address to the class and leaving the podium to thunderous applause before the students were dismissed.

"What did you think?" he heard Quinn's voice as she joined his side on his way to his dorm.

"I think I have to figure out what I'm going to do. I really want to do well on this, to make my last impression on PCA a good one; something different than what they've ever seen from me." Quinn smiled at her boyfriend, pride swelling through her. She stopped him before he could take another step and crashed her lips into his.

"And this is for?" he mumbled against her lips, pleasantly surprised.

"Because I love you, and I'm proud of you," she whispered, deepening the kiss. Not one to complain over Quinn's kisses, Logan simply wrapped his arms around her slender body and pulled her closer to him as his mouth meshed with hers. Just as her fingers grazed the nape of his neck, he heard a clearing of the throat behind him. He reluctantly loosened his hold on her as he felt her lips leave his. Before them stood the one person neither of them wanted to see, and walking up behind him stood the woman that they would never forget.

"Mark, Dana," Logan growled, stepping in front of Quinn as he felt her tense up.

"Hello, Logan," Dana smiled, tilting her head and studying him. "Now, don't look at me like that, let's start this year on a good note."

"I thought we were doing that when we didn't see the two of you."

"Look, I get your pissed at me. Whatever. I heard a rumor that Nicole is going to be back, and I wanted to know if it was true. Tubble-buddy her just wanted to ogle at your girlfriend," Dana nodded at Mark, who flinched under the harsh glare of both Quinn and Logan and the notice of Logan's clenched fists turning his knuckles a ghostly white.

"It's true," Quinn said, finally speaking up.

"Well, I guess I'll see her around then," Dana smiled. "Thanks." And with that, she sauntered off, casting a casual glance at the pair over her shoulder as she brushed past Mark.

"Now would be a good time for you to leave," Logan warned, his attention going back to Mark. Quickly heeding the warning, Mark scampered past them and out towards the tennis courts. "Remind me, please, why you ever dated him?" Logan looked at Quinn who simply rolled her eyes and joined her hand with his, giving it a squeeze to calm the now infuriated seventeen year old down.

"It doesn't matter, he's not you," she cooed, kissing his hand and guiding him towards his residence hall. "Let's go watch a movie and get some of this work out of the way, okay?" Giving in to her, Logan followed the pull of her hand to his dorm.

00000000000000000000000000000

"What?" Quinn questioned as Logan picked up her hand and guided her to her feet. Shaking his head, he shushed her, and picked up his PearPod remote, turning on the PearPod player. As the music began to play, Logan placed his hand on Quinn's hip, guiding her other hand to rest in his. Quinn smiled in spite of herself as she recognized the music of their song.

"_I'm gonna wear you down, I'm gonna make you see. I'm gonna get to you, you're gonna give in to me. I'm gonna start a fire, you're gonna feel the heat. I'm gonna burn for you, you're going to melt for me. Come on, come on, into my arms. Come on, come on. Give into me."_

As the two gently swayed to the music, Quinn felt at peace.

"_This _will never change," he whispered to her. Fearing tears might escape at the meaning of that statement, Quinn rested her head in the crook of his neck and allowed the music and her heart to take her away for those few moments.

"_My heart is set on you. I don't want no one else. And if you don't want me, I guess I'll be all by myself. Come on, come on, into my arms. Come on, come on. Come on, come on. Give into me."_

* * *

**And so here ends my overdue update. I hope that you all thoroughly enjoyed these chapters and stick by me as I finish the story. I'm very excited to reveal to you the story that I have fallen in love with all over again. Please R&R! Thanks!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Fall

**Chapter 5: Fall**

"How does this look?" Quinn asked, twirling around in a faded pink, pixie-style dress that brushed the skin just inches above her knees. Her pale cheeks broke in blushes of red as she shied under Logan's curious gaze. She was suddenly very aware of the slight scoop-neck of the design that hinted at her cleavage, and the way the soft fabric hugged her curves; as well, she grew increasingly aware of the tall, thin model standing in the picture next to her, wearing the dress and doing it far greater justice. Lowering her eyes, and taking in a hesitant breath, Quinn peered at Logan as he continued to watch her.

"You know, never mind. I don't actually need this. We have to meet Lola and Michael at the Center in a few minutes anyway, I'll just-" Quinn trailed off as Logan stood up and walked over to her, his eyes never straying from her figure in the dress, then gradually rising up to her chocolate, brown eyes. Resting his hands on her hips, he forced her to look up at him.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at her, giving her a knowing look as her eyes trailed over to the picture of the model again. "If you don't get it, I'll have to buy it- one of us is wearing it and it really isn't my color," Logan said, running the fabric of the dress underneath his fingers and comparing it to the skin tone of his arm. Quinn simply shook her head and laughed at her boyfriend, swatting his hand away from her dress.

"Okay, I'll be right out. Meet me at the register," she smiled at him. He pulled her in and kissed her forehead in response.

The pair and Michael and Lola had decided upon a trip to Pacific Coast Commons, a nearby town that held many of the stores the kids often visited. With Nicole mere hours away, the gang had taken to planning for a major welcome back party, and a gift to give her upon her return. Michael and Lola had been on gift duty, needing to find a bed-set for Nicole, while Quinn and Logan had been sent to acquire the frame for the photo of them all from sophomore year that they would be giving her. Upon entering the PC Commons (or PCC), Michael and Lola had immediately taken off, giggling and poking each other, making their way over to the family-owned furniture and home store that held dorm necessities; their eyes never once looking in Quinn and Logan's direction until Quinn called after them for everyone to meet in the Center at 2. Logan had rolled his eyes at the display before him, more for Michael's benefit than for his own. He knew the way that Michael felt about Lola, and recognized the longing gaze that he held whenever she ran off to video chat with her French boyfriend, it was the same look he had given Quinn before she and Mark broke up. As they approached the two now, Logan noticed Michael looked a little crest-fallen, then saw an extra shopping bag in Lola's hand that, unlike Quinn's, clearly came from a store that specialized in men's clothing.

"Guess what I got for Claude!" Lola exclaimed, running up to Quinn and shoving the shopping bag in her best friend's face.

"What?" Quinn asked, quickly gazing over at Michael, as Logan walked over to him and nodded, directing his attention to the picture frame that Logan held in his hands.

"It's an old-fashioned pocket-watch! White gold and on sale!" Lola exclaimed, proud of her purchase. "He's wanted one of these ever since his grandpa passed one down to his eldest brother." Smiling at her friend, Quinn commended Lola on her purchase, knowing that Lola truly cared for her boyfriend and remained completely clueless to Michael's ever-growing affection for her.

"Oh! What did you get?" Lola asked, taking a look at the bag Quinn held in her hands.

"Oh, just a little something for tonight," Quinn smirked, glancing over at Logan and holding back laughter at Lola's incredulous look.

The decorations were beautiful, much to Zoey's credit. Pastel purples and pinks decorated every surface of the girls' lounge as food from Sushi Rox sat in the middle of the room on the main table with an assortment of snacks surrounding the main platters. A large sign reading "WELCOME BACK NICOLE!" hung above the PCA-ers' heads as they awaited Nicole's arrival. James and Michael alternated looking at the entrance and the food table, deciding which one was the most important. Dustin stood in the corner, lips locked with one of his many girlfriends as Zoey glared at her little brother, Chase holding her back and calming her down with a kiss on the top of her head. Lola walked around obnoxiously flashing pictures of everyone's face, much to their chagrin; and Quinn and Logan stood in the corner, she leaning into his embrace as he nuzzled against her neck and placed gentle kisses along its crook, enjoying the way she either giggled or moved in closer to him.

"She's here! She's here!" Stacey Dilson squealed, running into the room and tripping over one of the chairs sat by the door. "Nicole's here," Stacey croaked from her position on the floor. A sudden buzz went through the room, followed by a hush as Zoey signaled for everyone to be quiet. The anticipation grew as Nicole's familiar voice began to fill everyone's ears.

"Wait! Why do I have to go to the lounge first? I was here for two years, I can remember everything…kind of. Okay, what if I just drop…or _you_ can drop off the luggage for me? Please? Fine." Lola and Zoey shot each other amused, knowing looks as the sound of clacking heels grew closer. Before they knew it, Nicole came into a view, a confused look crossing her face as she lugged two suitcases into the lounge.

"SURPRISE!"

A taller, much more mature and attractive Nicole Bristow stood before the students of PCA, her face changing from one of confusion to one of shock. Her friends' faces slightly mirrored hers. Nicole's hair, once kept perfectly straight and cut, now fell above her elbows in natural, untamed waves. Her once flat chest now held two perky breasts that were accentuated by the fitted blue top that she wore above her jean skirt. Most striking, however, was the manner in which she carried herself; once nervous and slightly overly excited, Nicole, while still clearly excited and perky, held a more casual stance.

"Oh, my God!" Nicole shouted, "Guys!"

"Welcome back!" Zoey yelled, running towards her once-best friend with open arms.

"Zoe! I missed you so much!" Nicole shouted, fitting her arms around Zoey, cradling back and forth. Gradually, the friends all met her with open arms and wide smiles.

"We missed you so much!" Lola screamed, hugging Nicole again. "There is _so_ much to tell you!" Lola cried, glancing over at Quinn and Logan, who stood together, hands linked.

"Yeah, like the fact that Logan's slightly less of an idiot now," Chase said, receiving laughter from the room and a glare from Logan.

"Fill me in! Fill!" Nicole cried, walking towards the couch to sit down and hear the latest buzz on PCA.

Hours later and the night had dwindled away. Curfew was just around the corner, and people had gradually emptied out of the lounge, leaving the friends to reconvene. Currently, they were retelling the story of Zoey and Chase finally ended up together which coincided with Quinn and Logan's union.

"I knew it," Dana smiled at Quinn and Logan, receiving questioning looks from her friends. "Quinn had such a crush on you when we first came here," Nicole laughed, smiling at the way Quinn blushed under everyone's gaze.

"Oh, really?" Logan smiled, "Well, that's interesting because-" he was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Hey, roomie! You coming to unpack, or what?"

"Dana!" Nicole cried, rushing over to hug her friend. Quinn and Logan's eyes immediately met each other, before traveling to their other friends as they all began to tense up. Lola, Quinn noticed, was ready to attack.

"Roommates?" the iciness in Lola's voice was obvious.

"Yes," Dana smiled, being released from Nicole's embrace, and looked past Nicole at Lola. "We're roomies. That's what friends do, right?"

"Didn't know you had any," Lola snapped back.

"Okay," Nicole drew back, surveying the room, "what's going on here?"

"Just a few rats upset because _they_ were the ones that were bitten," Dana snapped. "Anyway, let's go. We have to get you unpacked before class tomorrow."

"I'll see you guys later," Dana said, hesitantly grabbing her forgotten luggage and following Dana back to their dorm.

"Later," James called after her, the sole one to speak after them. The rest of the group simply sat there, their moods suddenly soured as they looked at each other around the table.

"Well, there goes my friendship with Nicole," Quinn sighed, running her hand through her auburn locks of hair.

"Quinn, I get being mad at Dana and all, but you don't have to take it out on Ni-"

"No," Quinn cut Logan off as he turned and stared at her, a wondering look upon his face. "Once she hears whatever Dana has to say, she's not even going to want to be my friend. I mean, she didn't exactly love me years ago. We were just friends for convenience. Lola and Zoey didn't even want me to room with them back then, until they really got to know me. Nicole and I never got that chance."

"Quinn, I don't care how Nicole felt about you back then or how Dana feels about you now. You're friends love you. All of them. Nicole knows that you mean the world to us, she isn't going to just write you off, not without giving you a chance. And that is _all_ that she needs. It took one basket for me to realize that I was falling for you, what do you think it's going to take for her?" Logan smiled at her.

"You're kind of amazing, you know that?" Quinn smiled at him, snuggling into his arms as they sat on their bench.

"It's a gift," Logan laughed, before kissing her. He felt her relax against him as he ran his hand up and down her back in a calming fashion. "You should get back, curfew's in ten," he sighed, reluctantly letting go of her.

"I can run back tonight," Quinn shook her head at him, and leaned back into him. All she needed right now was him, and he gladly gave himself; forgetting curfew, Dana, and all other distractions, simply focusing on the beautiful face before him.

* * *

So, here is the newest chapter. I have to be completely honest and say that this summer is far busier than I originally anticipated, which only leaves me a little time to write where I thought I'd be halfway through the story by now. Thankfully, I plan to update as regularly as possible. Please stay with me and don't give up on me. Also, I ask you to **review**! I need to know that I'm still giving credit to this show, and that everyone is pleased with my character portrayal. While I have tried to keep them all in character, I have also come to realize that these are people that are growing up so their personalities will change as their lives do. Logan is more mature and less cocky, as we saw towards the end of Zoey 101 and Quinn has become significantly less wrapped up in her chemistry set, also mirroring the end of the series. Lola is more sensible but still very much the oblivious Lola, and I think that James and Michael still have growing to do, while Chase was truly the most mature because he knew who he was and what he wanted at the end of the series while James truly was lost. I hope you all enjoyed the story thus far and this chapter in particular. Thanks!


End file.
